


Only For the Night (Dreams Do Come True)

by RadioactiveRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, All tricks aside, Enemies to Friends, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel's still alive, M/M, Mutual Interest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was never supposed to happen. Although Sam really isn't complaining. He wants to trust Gabriel, and he's doing a pretty good job of it too. But when every time that Sam meets Gabriel it's in his dreams, how can he be sure that everything is as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Me Sammy?

He couldn’t remember a time when there was peace in his life, but somehow sitting here with just the computer and all its knowledge propped up in-front of him and the silence of the motel leaving a never ending void in its wake, he could almost feel that, if there was ever such a thing, would be peace. For him at least, right at this moment there was peace, peace and quiet. That is, until a smug voice echoed from the doorway; sounding all too familiar as it said, “Miss me?” 

Glancing up Sam almost expected it to be Balthazar, with the smug tone and eerie ‘sneak-up-on-you’ presence of which he could swear the angel had adopted from Cas. But something was off with the sound of his voice, the fact that there was a lack of a British accent slipped his mind. Upon glancing up Sam had the startling realization of why. Slouched against the shabby little door frame to the latest motel Dean had rented for them, was Gabriel. 

Sam stood up in such haste that the chair almost flipped back from his brief loss of common sense. Seeing Gabriel again after such a long time made him wonder if all this were real. Or maybe just some cruel trick his mind was playing on him. If it was just in his head, he knew he could never get all the details right, could never do Gabriel justice based on how he spoke, his movements, even how he looked. Sam had never really bothered to pay close attention before, but looking closer, he could see things mapped out in Gabriel’s eyes, a depth that he would never have been able to imagine, not even in his wildest dreams; it still being undecided whether or not this was a dream/hallucination Sam was having.

“Relax Sam-o; No one slipped anything in your appletini.” Gabriel said with a wink, seaming to have read Sam’s mind and it only figures. Archangel turned Trickster turned Archangel again, and Sam could still see Gabriel clearly making his “Duh” look as he pointed at himself saying “Helloooo Trickster.”   
Sam only felt stranger as he straightened, looking decisively at the being that had started walking closer and closer to him. 

“Lemmie guess, you think if you say something I’ll disappear.” He said, almost regretfully, as if Gabriel thought just appearing out of nowhere wouldn’t take a toll on him. “I’d only do that if you didn’t want me here.” He mumbled, sitting down on Sam’s bed, “Do you? Want me here, that is.” The archangel asked, a bit more hesitantly this time, eyes glued to the floor trying as if a fascinating mural or the key to the world was sewn into the very fabric of the mix matched and stained carpet.

Despite the lack of words and a cohesive thought process, this time his dry mouth spouted words even before he could fully comprehend what he was saying, “I don’t know what I want.” And for six words, they sure felt like the key to everything as Gabriel looked up at him with those big amber eyes that seemed to be a rich gold in the sunlight, and he noticed that the ever present smirk Gabriel always wore, was falling, turning into something new; something more pleasant. 

“Good answer.” Gabriel mumbled, the playful tone almost gone, this time more serious and rough. The silence that was filling the very air they breathed seemed like it was choking him, “Why are you here? Dean should be back any moment.” He questioned, partly to get answers and partly because a bit of him was afraid that Gabriel would just up and disappear again. 

“Jeez Sammy, mixed signals much?” Gabriel laughed, “I’m here ‘cause I want to be here.” He stated, causing Sam to heave a sigh as he sat back in his chair, Dean was gonna have a field day with this one. He had ranted and raved about Gabriel for a good month after he had saved their asses.

“You know what I mean, why all of a sudden here and now?” he paused, remembering the Ennochian sigils Cas had carved none too gently into his and Deans rib cages. “You shouldn’t have been able to find us.” 

Gabriel chuckled, almost rocking himself right off the bed, “Well now, who said I’d found you?” Sam opened his mouth to ask what the hell he ment by that, but Gabriel raised his hand, snapped his fingers and

Sam woke up.

~*~

The clock next to the bed buzzed, and flickered displaying it was 8:27. So it was a dream, just a dream. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe it wasn’t just his imagination running rampant, maybe it was real. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it, not now at least, tonight though he would try and see if Gabriel would show himself again. Dean came out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, after ducking back in and spitting out the remaining toothpaste, Dean appeared once more. 

“It’s about time you woke up, got a few more leads on the mountain thing.” Dean paused for a moment, shaking his head a bit as he sat across from him on the other bed, hands clasped and resting between his legs. “What’d you say it was again? A tengai?” 

Now it was Sam’s turn to shake his head, his brother never listened to him which was starting to get on his nerves; throwing his brother another one of his infamous (what Dean called) bitchfaces. Sam wiped the sleep out of his eyes, not helping the blurriness subside, and yawned before launching into what had to be the fourth time he’d had to explain exactly what they were hunting.

“Tengai is a type of Kawasaki motorcycle; I said it was a Tengu, in Japanese folk lore it’s said to-” 

“Alright, alright geek boy so it’s a demonic spirit-”

“Not, exactly see the Tengu were at first believed to be disruptive demons and harbingers of war by the Buddhists, but later were associated as spirits of the forests and mountains-”

“So that’d explain all the attacks, but why here of all places, what about,” shrugging Dean almost looked confused, “I don’t know, maybe Japan.”   
Instead of justifying that with an answer, he just laughed at the look his older brother was wearing, one that clearly displayed the reaction of maybe someone who’d just seen 

“Inception” for the first time.

~*~

After shutting the trunk and getting another lecture from Dean about how “the Impala is a lady and you should treat her well or so help me God you can walk.” Yet again, but it’s not like he was really paying attention. He was mainly looking around the small little town they were in, nothing much to look at but it was simple.

A small corner store next to the bookstore, which by the sign out front apparently sold books and calendars, across from that there was a small little café called “Bell’s” that stuck out like a sore thumb with its crisp colors that were bright in contrast to everything else in the small little town in no-where’s Ville. It seemed well kept and greatly occupied; Sam could hear the buzz from where he sat in the Impala, window half cracked open to let in some fresh air.

“Sam, hey; you listening to me?” was what snapped him back to reality, and his now worried looking brother. “Look,” Dean started in a quiet tone, and Sam could almost bet what he was going to say even before the words left his mouth. “I know this is rough, but you can’t think about what happened in the pit.” Bingo, lately Dean never ceased to use the ‘when-you-were-in-hell’ card on him. He was hopping that maybe he’d let it go after a while, but no such luck. 

“I’m fine, really. Just, a lot to think about.” He said, in a way as to make it known this conversation was not going to be continued. He didn’t want to worry Dean with his strange dream, not only that but he was afraid that maybe if he said it out loud than it wouldn’t be true, Gabriel wouldn’t come back. 

“Not that I care” was the mantra that kept repeating in his mind, he just wanted answers; that was all.


	2. The Deal

The hunt went well; although it wasn’t the usual salt and burn it was still a lot simpler than he had previously thought. But that didn’t mean they weren’t tired and beat to hell as they made their way back to the hotel, Dean was busy taking his shower, somehow he’d always be the one to get the brunt of it, falling in mud or getting blood splattered on him. ‘Course Sam was still covered in who knows what, roaming around in the woods all night. 

If Dean hadn’t called dibs on the shower then he might have been able to stay up longer and do some digging into a possible hunt. But as he lay back on the twin bed opposite his brothers, his eyelids heavy as they covered his too tired eyes; turning on his side to block out the buzzing and flickering motel lamp, he was soon out cold. 

The next thing he knew he was laying down in the middle of a king size bed in a hotel that for once didn’t look like it was the setting of some sleazy drug deal. The air smelled fresh with…mint and chocolate. 

Tuning his head slightly he saw that there, in the nicely colored chair, sat Gabriel. But unlike all the other times he had his eyes closed, almost inattentive to the rest of his surroundings.

“I thought angels didn’t sleep.” He asked, the still form. 

Gabriel snapped his eyes open, tilted his head towards Sam and smiled, “That’s oh-so-powerful-archangel to you.” Sam chuckled, resting back on the bed, “And you’re right, we don’t.” Gabriel continued, moving to sit on the bed.

“So, this is real?” He asked the archangel, unsure of his wild imagination and what it could be doing to him right now. 

“Yep, I thought we already covered this, a little short on the draw there eh Samwise.” 

“Lord of the Rings? Seriously?” He smirked.

Gabriel pouted, “I got a lot of free time, all right; when I’m not busy saving your asses.” The comment hung in the air for a moment before Sam could fully respond. “You…you’re not saying, this it’s a joke right. You don’t seriously waste your time-” but suddenly no words were coming out of Sam’s mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Until finally he gave up and just sat there facing Gabriel. 

“I do what I can kid, I’m sorry I can’t be there in the flesh, but,” pausing to tilt his head in such a Cas like manner that Sam remembers they’re related (like all Angels are, but clearly a bit closer) “I’m a bit tied up right now.” Shrugging he suddenly jumped up almost, making Sam feel dizzy just looking at him. “I have a deal for ya Sammy.” 

“Oh really. I think I’ll pass thanks.” Sam tried to say, but Gabriel just wasn’t listening, instead he continued on as well as if Sam hadn’t said a thing.

“Not an option kiddo, sorry. You chose B on a card that only has A.” whatever that ment was lost on him as Gabriel continued to speak a mile a minute. “See, with everyone thinking I’m dead and all that jazz, I’ve been dying,” he paused, materializing a lollipop out of thin air and zapping one into Sam’s mouth so he wouldn’t cut in with the protest that Gabriel knew all too well was already forming in his mind, “Pun intended, to have some fun. It’s so boring in your dreams.” 

“You do know that asking someone to have fun with you and then complaining about the lack of hookers in their dreams isn’t the greatest incentive.” He pointed out blankly, remembering the two women Gabriel had materialized the first time they had met under the pretense of him being a Trickster. 

Gabriel coughed in what seemed to be a protest, but let it slide realizing how true it was, “You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“Won’t Dean notice that I’m gone?” He asked, stirring slightly from his position to see how Gabriel will answer. 

“You won’t really be gone.” He stated, waving his hands, “Technically you’ll just be asleep. You do realize I can change your dreams into anything.” As if to prove this point suddenly the scene changes and Sam feels like they’re in TV land all over again, until he feels soft sand underneath his feet and wildlife all around, the crystal clear water was the next thing he noticed. 

“See, I gotta lot of time on my hands and honestly I’m bored.” The archangel stated, Sam looked at him and there was something in his eyes that spoke eons. Sam wanted to know exactly what was going on because this seemed like it was just scratching the surface. He was sure that if he played along maybe Gabriel would tell him more. 

“Alright, deal.” He said, and the grin that spread across Gabriel’s face could have been one to match the Cheshire cat, except there was no malice in it, just pure childlike excitement.

“Alright then, catch ya later sasquatch.” And like the previous night Sam’s eyes snapped open to light filtering into the room and the sound of Dean gargling mouth wash in the bathroom. He was a little alarmed at the fact all this would take place in his dreams but he pushed it aside as he stretched yawning for all he was worth, feeling well rested and…happy?

Even though a part of him hated to admit it he was almost as excited as Gabriel was to be spending these ‘dream sequences’ together. But, he’d never say it aloud or let Gabriel know, for now he’d just have to let it all fly its own course and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now, I hope to end this in a little less than four chapters. I was going to just finish it all and then post, but please do tell me what you think of this, I'm not really sure how great the dialogue is and I'm open to criticism. Thank you and hope you enjoyed~


End file.
